


Ain't No Photoshop

by HiddlesPirate



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddlesPirate/pseuds/HiddlesPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is an acting student, with a past and a certain blonde Brit, working as a model to pay for her final year at RADA. What happens when she catches the eye of the main object of the photoshoot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't No Photoshop

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after a friend of mine sent me an awesome photo of Tom Hiddleston that drives me wild. (It's him sitting on a stoop, with 'Thor' Loki hair, with a sexy velvet jacket.) Hope you enjoy. (Please excuse the spelling.)

I sit in the makeup chair as Carla and Suzie messed with my hair, taking the set out of it, letting it fall down into beautiful, long brown ringlets. I had been asked to do a photoshoot for ELLE magazine about the returning 40's trend. I knew they had some famous guy in for me to work with.... I really hated the famous guys, they were so stuck-up, they had the Effiel Tower up their asses. God I hated this job. Modelling. All my friends (whom were male) teased me about how I was their jack-off material... Seriously, when the hell did I become a porn star? And I was forced to be everything I was against. Stick-thin with a face that would crack marble. Even right now, at the smallest I have ever been, I was still considered fat. I didn't get gigs like ELLE or Vogue, so I only took the job as a joke. And yet here I was, having my hair pulled and my eyes proded, for ELLE. Fuck my life. 'It's for RADA... You're doing it for last of your semester fee... And then, it's West End for you,' I think as the blonde one 'Carla?' pokes me in the eye again with the eyeliner.   
"And tada. You're pretty,"the brunette said, as they both took a step back to admire their work. 'Thanks, cause I didn't have low self-esteem beforehand' I thought, as they packed me up and moved me into an adjacent room. I am stripped out of my silk dressing gown, which is was a dark sapphire blue, and into a deep red flock, with killer pair of black and white kitten heels. I can hear the makeup bimbos talking through the change fecarde. "Why did they pick her, she's not very pretty." "I don't know, I heard he wanted a 'real woman' on his shoot and that he handpicked her." "Really, handpicked? He could have any woman in the agency, and he chose the fat one." "Well, at least she's not Lidia." They laughed, as my blood boiled.  
Lidia was my favourite on the makeup team. She was a short 4 foot 9, and had killer curves, I mean she was a knockout at size 10. She was the year ahead of me at RADA so she had left and entered the big, bad world we call 'The Industry'. She was also one of the true friends I had in London. Being a kiwi girl to the bone, I wasn't one for bucketloads of makeup and the whirlwind of the night scene. I would much rather sit on my sofa, in a pair of broken-in sweats and hoodie, no bra, watching the latest... Scratch that, watching any Tom Hiddleston film. And Lidia would be on my doorstep, a tub of ice cream under one arm and whatever takeout she had grabbed in the other, and we would get fat, complaining about the men in our lives, and in which position we wanted Tom to take us in first. She was a good friend, and these two bimbos were fucking bitches.  
"Have you actually seen him in person?" One of them asked, pulling me back to the present. "No, not yet. I can't believe Lidia gets to work with him. It's so not fair," came the reply. "I know. But we'll see him soon. He's such a dream boat." "I know, I so want him to asking me out." "Oh my god, if he did, I would die." "Me too." I rolled my eyes, these two seriously screamed 'punch me in the face' with every word they spoke. I stood out from where I was changing and the bimbos came rushing over to check my hair and makeup. I pick up my phone. *Seriously, let me punch them in the face* I text Lidia as they fussed. The dress I had on had pockets, thank god, and I slid it inside as I waited for the call. Thankfully, it wasn't long before the assistant popped her head in, telling us 'he' was ready.   
We walked down the hall, the two bimbos fangirling out in front of me, with the assistant behind them, shaking her head. I had no doubt that she was rolling her eyes, as I watched, pulling up the rear. I walked past on open door, the sun was streaming in the window so that it blinded you as it reflected off the mirror. I looked through the glare, taking a couple of steps into the room, to see my reflection. What I saw, wasn't me. It couldn't have been. The woman in the mirror was beautiful. I reached up to touch my cheek, only to have the mirror girl do the same. I looked at my hand, and reached out to touch the mirror. I saw the mirror girl shed a tear and felt a wetness that corresponded with it. I perched gently on the back of the chair, as I soaked in the image before me. The woman in the mirror, was me. And I was beautiful. I had never felt this way, ever. Not once. Not with any man.  
"Your 'Mr. Mister' is waiting, you know." I turned to see Lidia, leaning in the door way. She pushed herself up and walked over to you. "Hey, what are those for?" she said, as she reached up and gently wiped the tears away. "You'll ruin the war paint." I laughed, as she pulled out a little brush and started to fix my tear stained face. "Let's get this over with, then we can have your pretty face back." I groaned and she laughed. "I know you hate working with the famous ones. But trust me, this one is different, and totally worth getting doll up for." "Unless he's the Hiddles, I very much doubt it." "You'll see," was her reply as she grabbed both my hands and pulled me up and out of the room. She put her arm around my waist and lifted my arm over her head, to rest it in her shoulders. "Just remember, 'One foot in front of the other...'" "'And when you look back, you'll see you've climbed a mountain' I know." She smiled. "And you're Hiddlestoned, so you and I are basically fucked anyway." That pulled a full blown laugh from me, as she pushed the door open with her side.   
We both stepped out of the studio, out into street, where the crew stood around, checking their equipment or waiting for the shoot to begin. I looked around to see that they were using a shop front of a florist, and I pulled Lidia over to the flowers. I wasn't one for gardening, but I really loved flowers. I had hoped one day someone would buy me some, but that day had yet to come. I was looking at the rose when Lidia turned and looked behind her. "Oh hey, yeah, you did," she said as she untangled herself from me, and turned to reapply makeup. I turned to look and......... No fucking way. It wasn't. Surely not. I closed my eyes tight and reopened them again. Nope, I wasn't going crazy. Standing there in front of me, was the object of the photo shoot. Tom fuck-me Hiddleston. Looking very dapper in a black suit with a black bow tie, with short stubble on his chin, I felt my heartbeat race and my stomach drip into my panties. Not drop but actually drip. I couldn't believe it. I heard Lidia introduce me as I tried to wrap my head around the situation. I heard him say hi and saw him offer his hand. "Hi." The word came out squeaky and high pitched and I mentally palm faced myself as I notice him chuckle. "Lidia said you might be a little stunned." I cleared my throat and shook myself off. "Sorry, hi, I'm not normally like that. It's, uh, good to meet you." 'Its good to meet you, what, are you 50?!?!' I shook off the ill feeling as the shoot director called us all to positions. He asked me to step back for a bit as they snapped some shots of Tom. I watched him as he looked at the camera, posing in the positions the director asked him to. He had such a grace as he moved his body, and I couldn't help but let my eyes slip more than once to the 'Conda' as the fandom had dubbed his package. I could see it, he wasn't exactly hiding it, and suddenly I felt compelled to tell him, to save him from the embarrassment. I broke ranks and quickly walked over to him, as he leaned with his right side against the wall. I saw him see me coming over and he took his hand out of his pocket, helping me up the stairs as the assistant cried out 'What are you doing?'. I saw him shake his head at me slightly, with a bright smirk on his face as he placed his hand on my waist, causing my hand to rest on his bicep. I heard the director say to keep shooting as I unconsciously pressed myself against him, touching his chest as I leaned up to whisper in his ear.  
"Do you realise we can see just how big you are, right now?" I asked, causing him to look at me slightly confused. I cocked my head to the side and lowered my eye line to where our body's met, before looking back at him, his eyes big with realisation. "Really?" He whispered, turning so he was leaning with his back against the wall and I was pressed in to him. All of him. His hand was on the small of my back and his thumb ran in lazy circles. I nodded. "Yep. I couldn't leave you here, defenceless, now could I?" I said, smiling up at him. He leaned down and pressed his nose to my ear, his breath tickling my skin causing me to grab his lepals and giggle, kicking my leg out of good measure. "I'm glad you didn't," he said, before kissing the skin under my ear. I blushed. Tom freaking Hiddleston just kissed my cheek.  
The director directed us to sit on the step, Tom on the step with me on his knee. He moved into his position, but I held back. I didn't want to hurt him. He looked up at me. "What's wrong?" He asked, a little concerned. I looked down at myself, then back at his knee, biting my lip. He growled, taking my hand and pulling me into a spin, before he grabbed my waist and pulled me onto his knee. "Don't even think about saying you're fat," his voice gravelly in my ear. I could hear the lens of the camera click as the photographer snapped away, and I looked down at the ground between his legs. He put his arm around my waist and lifted my chin to look him in the eye. "You're not. In fact, I think you could add a little. It would make you," his eyes darted to my breasts, "more viluptuous. So prefect to hold." His hand fell from my chin to my thigh, his fingers dancing under the hem. Wait, was Tom Hiddleston trying to seduce me? He had just checked me out. Right? His fingertips were soft as he rubbed them in intoxicating circles, causing my panties to grow wet with anticipation and a small groan to radiate from my throat, my head lalling into the crook of his neck. He chuckled and very slowly ran his fingers up my leg. Then, the director asked us to change, causing a small growl grow from lower in my throat. He chuckled a little more and removed his hand, a wimper falling from me, as he help me up from his knee.  
There was a crack of thunder and the clouds that had been threatening all day, burst open and rain began to fall thick and fast. I squealed as I very quickly became drowned, starting to run inside, but a strong arm catch me around the waist and the momentum I had started to create lifted my feet off the ground. A warm, wet body was pressed to my back and a pair of soft lips pressed to my ear, hot breath sending chills down my spine. "I'm not one to act on instinct, especially one as primal as the one I'm feeling now, but I haven't felt this way since I was young. I know I shouldn't, but something about you makes me want to play with fire." I groaned and turned my head, silently begging for him to kiss me. He turned on me slightly, pressing his hard body against my side, his hand holding onto mine so tight as I basically hugged myself. I could feel his entire length pressed into my hip bone and I squirmed against him. "Have you ever kissed someone in the rain?" I shook my head, my water-logged hair plastered to my face and neck. He turned me around so our fronts were flush, before he grabbed my cheeks in both hands and pressed his lips to my painted red ones. I grabbed his wet hair, begging for so much more, and he moved his arms and bent his knees to pick me up around the waist. My heart soared as his tongue begged my mouth for entrance, which I happily granted. I couldn't believe it, Tom Hiddleston, the star of my wet dreams was kissing me. Like he was a starved man eating his first meal.   
All too soon, we pulled apart; something about actually requiring oxygen to survive, and we stood forehead to forehead, panting at each other, as the rain pelted us. I reached up and touched his rain stained face, the prickly stubble rough against the palm of my hand, as I panted openly. He reached up, placing his finger under my chin, his thumb running over my lips. He seemed to recover before me, and he gently made contact again as he placed his hand on my lower back, before guiding me back inside.   
Inside the door, the makeup team rushed upstairs, the stairwell was dark with an old feel to it. The landlord obviously didn't care for the place and it felt the wartime London theme the artistic team were going for. Tom waived me through the equipment and people who still occupied the landing and as we mounted the first step, the director walked over and whispered in his ear. He nodded and looked down at me, nervously. "Would you be game to change up the schedule a bit?" I smiled. "I live to piss off the big guy." He grabbed me and pulled me to him tight, forcing my hands onto his lipels. "Go with it," he whispered as the director scurried away and the flash of the camera lit up the hallway we were in. He looked down at me, the only warmth now that I was freezing, his hair dripping wet, raindrops falling from his nose onto my face. Then he was there. His lips on mine, and I couldn't get enough, I wanted his lips everywhere all at once. My fingers followed the lipels down to where the button held the jacket closed and quickly opened it, pushing the ruined black velvet off his shoulders, groaning as his arms disappeared from around me. As soon as the jacket was past his hands, they were back on my back as he embraced me tight with one hand cupping my ass. I dropped the jacket at the bottom step and wrapped one arm around to cup his ass, and the other hand up to his face. His stubble drove me crazy as I rubbed his cheek. 'I really want this against my skin,' I whispered, blushing as the words fell out. He chuckled and his fingers nimbly unzipped my dress, opening it for the camera and pulling it down to reveal my underwear. He pulled away from me and stared, raking his eyes over my near naked form, a certain fire in his eyes as he grabbed my hand, helping me step out of the ruined material and leading me up the stairs. I followed as we walked into a room with a large four poster bed. Lidia had laid out Tom's next outfit and was in the process of laying out mine with the bimbos scowling in the corner. He grabbed the pants Lidia had laid out and quickly undid his sodden ones, removing them quickly. Sweet baby Jesus, Tom Hiddleston was naked... In front of me. And only me. The reports were right, and the photos didn't lie, he was freaking hung. No underwear. I heard him chuckle and I looked at his face, blushing as I realised I had just been caught copping a look. He laughed, wholeheartedly, as he straightened up and zipped up his pants, leaving the button undone, before he pulled me in, his hand placed on the small of my back, leaning in to whisper, 'Like what you see, darling?' I smiled, blushing. 'I would be lying if I told you my heart rate wasn't up and my stomach wasn't in my throat, yes.' He chuckled, 'let's get this over with then.' He quickly helped me dress and I let him move me into a seducive position, leaning facing the bedpost, somehow accentuating the gown and all my assets. I heard the camera flash and him throwing on a shirt, before he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me upright, taking a hold of my hand and swaying me, pressing his body against mine, as he gently hummed a tune. ''Trapped by this thing called love' by Denise La Salle, right?' I whispered, as I gently placed my hand over his, on my stomach. 'I guessed you might know it, darling,' he said, I could hear him smirking and I knew he was referring to his film 'Only Lovers Left Alive'. I giggled, swaying with him as I started singing along to his humming. He started moving me more, dancing aimlessly as the cameras clicked repeatedly. I got lost in the whirlwind and soon the director was calling a wrap. Lidia stepped forward to whisk tom away and he grabbed my arm. 'Do you have a ride, tonight?' I bit my lip, mentally kicking myself. 'Um, no, I drove in, sorry.' I felt so bad as he visibly slumped, disappointed. I heard Lidia cough 'Ask him to drinks' and I elbowed her hard, hearing her wheeze. He chuckled and leaned down, giving me a gentle, lingering kiss, before whispering, 'you pick, I'll follow.' /Holy shit, Tom freaking Hiddleston said yes to drinks./ 'You don't mind if we go back to mine. I have a problem with bars.' He chuckled again. 'That's a smooth way to get me home, darling. Of course, whatever pleases the lady.' I blushed as Lidia lead him to his dressing room. 'Does she really have a problem with pubs?' I heard him ask not scathingly, just out of morbid curiosity. 'She does, but you aren't getting the answer you want from me this time, Tom. It's not for me to tell.' Lidia replied, as Tom took a deep intake of breath. 'Shit, it's that bad,' I heard him say as they disappeared from earshot. I quickly undressed and put on my own clothes, sighing with relief. My dark blue, high waisted skinny jeans, my baggy Loki Dark World shirt (I mentally palmface day that), my Union Jack high top converse, and my black leather jacket and suddenly I was me again. I headed to Tom's dressing room, my bimbos pouting and refusing to work with me, with my Harry Potter side bag, bursting in the door, as Tom pulled up his jeans. /Oops, should have knocked./ He started and Lidia came rushing around the screen. 'O it's you, sweetie, I thought it was Carla and Suzie.' I pulled a face and pointed to my face. 'Get it off me.' She chuckled and took off my bag. Tom looked over at me, standing there in just his pants, smiling and cocking an eyebrow as he saw my shirt. 'Yes, I have your face on my boobs. Yes, it is weird. And yes, I'm a little embarrassed.' He chuckled and came up behind me, wrapping me up in his arms, causing me to instantly melt. 'I don't mind, darling. I like you for you, not what you wear.' Lidia looked at me and wiggled her eyebrows at me before starting to remove the make up. Tom finished dressing and soon, I was back to my make free self. I waited for Lidia to pack up her stuff and I carried the heavier crate, as Tom took the crate she normally took, putting them in her car. I could literally feel him staring at my ass and I heard Lidia say 'you know, I'll get the gossip tomorrow, right.' He chuckled, 'Well, I'd had better give her something to tell you.' I crawled back out of the car, 'guys, you do realise I can hear every word you're saying, right.' Lidia nodded and Tom grinned and it melted my heart. Lidia hugged me and said that we'll compare notes tomorrow after her hot date, and I nodded, waving as she climbed in her car and drove off. I smiled at him and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. 'May I walk you to your car?' He asked, as I wrapped an arm around his waist. 'Sure, it's the hakary one of there,' I said, pointing at the old Nissan being held together by duct tape. He chuckled, and headed off in that direction. 'Let me guess, the Jag Coupe, F-Type is yours.' He looked down at me. 'You know cars?' I made a funny noise. 'No, I know cars I like, and I love the Coupe, especially with a certain British villain, talking all dark and mysterious and poetic in the front seat,' I said, grinning up at him. 'Ill be sure to let Mark know next time I see him,' he shot back, playing the game. I grinned, 'O you do that, sweetheart.' I leaned against the drivers door of my car. He put his hand beside my head before leaning in, hesitating before kissing me gently. He had kissed me heaps already today, but this time was different. More electric. He pulled back, looking, almost searching my eyes for... lust? /Kiss me again/ I begged, in my head. He must have seen it cause he kissed me again, with more passion than ever before, pressing his body against mine, his tongue slipping into my mouth. I shuddered, and he caressed my side, holding my head into place. All too soon, he pulled back and I was left gasping. That kiss had been laced with so much promise. He panted. 'Your place.' I nodded and he nodded back, turning and heading to his car. I clambered in and somehow I managed to get home, I couldn't tell you how. I got out of the car and grabbed my bag as Tom walked up my drive. He spanked my ass, which was stuck up in the air and I squealed, before a moan fell out. I heard him chuckle as he rubbed my ass, and I got out of the car, literally dragging him into my flat. As soon as my front door was shut, he was pulling off my jacket and untucking my shirt, pulling it over my head, his lips on mine as long as he could have them. I unzipped his jacket and tugging it off, as he picked me up, pressing me into the wall to hold me up while he removed my converse blindly. 'Bedroom,' he asked, against my lips and I pointed up, to which he raced me up the stairs. 'End room,' I mumbled, as he stumbled to my bedroom and pressed me into the bed. He pulled back and stood, pulling his almost see through short over his head as I unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. He toed off his shoes and socks and ripped off my jeans, leaving me in my bra and panties in front of this nude Adonis. 'Holy fuck, you're a real life Adonis,' I muttered, as I took in the sight before me. He chuckled, and crawled between my legs, placing me into my pillows. 'Only if you're my Venus,' he said, lying on me as he kissed me again. I moaned and wrapped him up in my arms, kissing him back passionately. Soon he pulled back and started kissing his way down my body, unclasping my bra, whispering 'Finally' as he latched onto my nipple, palming the other roughly. I started to arch and caterwaul as I silently begging for more. He chuckled against my breast and ran his tongue around my nipple repeatedly before rolling it between his teeth. I squealed and moaned as he shifted onto my other breast, paying it the same attention before continuing the journey south, pulling my panties down as he went. Suddenly, he was there, licking my clit quickly, before taking it between his teeth gently, nipping on it. I groaned and panted as he suckled my clit and tongued my pussy, before he inserted three fingers. I squealed and curled up to watch him pump his fingers in and out of me. He sat up and kissed me, easing me back down into the pillows, still fingering me, as I brought my knee up to spread my legs wider. I got daring and slid my fingers down, gently running them over his cock, and he groaned loudly, lifting himself up to let me stroke him. He was huge. I couldn't touch my fingers together. And he felt like velvet cover steel, I couldn't decide where I wanted him, in my mouth or buried deep inside me. I pushed him, obviously trying to roll over and he went, obediently, taking me with him as I gently got up and knelt beside his hips, his hand between my legs, as he pushed in a fourth finger. He looked down at me curiously, before I leaned forward and he realised what I was going to do. 'Darling, you don't have to... Holy shit, that feels fantastic,' he gasped, as I took him as deep as I could. He laced his fingers in my permed hair, and I felt encouraged to use my tongue. He groaned and I looked over at him as I ran my mouth along the under side of his steel, watching him watch me. 'Darling, you don't stop, I'm going to cuuuuuuum... O my god, woman.' As he spoke, I took back in, gagging a little around his girth. I pulled back, slightly to speak as he fingered me. 'A friend of mine on twitter reckons you're an Energizer Bunny, I wanna test her theory. And I really want to make you cum.' He chuckled, pulling his fingers out of me, and licking them one by one, moaning. I fisted his cock as I watched him. 'Im planning on lasting a long time, darling, you can count in that. I want to be with you a whole awful lot.' He said, pulling my hips over his face. 'I want more of your taste, beautiful.' And he gave me a long lick down /there/. 'Holy fucking shit' I choked as he chuckled between my legs. I took him back in as he lapped my quim, both of us so close. I bobbed my head faster as I felt my orgasm starting to hit. 'Tooooom, I'm, I'm gonna...' 'Thats right, darling, release on my tongue.' I swallowed his cock again, as I squealed and groaned my release, the vibrations too much for Tom causing his seed to squirt into my mouth. We drunk each other's seed before we collapsed, I managed, with his help to turn around to collapse on him. He wrapped me up and kissed the top of my head as I stroked his chest with my nail. He caressed my back. 'Im sorry, sweetheart, I normally take a pretty lady out to dinner a few times before I try and sleep with her,' he said, quietly. I turned my head to smile at him. 'Its okay, I don't normally spread my legs so easily. I ...' I fell silent. 'Is this why you don't like bars?' He whispered, as though he had already worked it out. I nodded but stayed quiet, and he waited patiently until I was ready to speak. 'I had only been in the country a month, my best friend turned friends with benefits had told me I was nothing more than a fuck and after that I gained myself a serious drinking habit. I moved here under the guise of school, but it was mostly to run away. I was at the bar every night and one night, a guy was chatting me up and he slipped something in my drink. I remember everything the perfect clarity but I had no control over my body. He and a group of his pals took me into an alley, and I'll spare you the details, but they gang raped me. It didn't help my drinking problem and it wasn't until Lidia picked up out of a ditch at 4 pm a few months later, that I realised how far I had fallen. Lidia's ex was one of the guy who... Anyway, she's been my best friend ever since, she tries to keep me on the wagon, is determined that I'll get my BA with the highest standard. And I haven't been to a club, pub or bar ever since.' He waited a moment before he sat up, holding me to him and kissed me deeply, rolling me on to the pillows. He started to grind down into me and let my legs fall open. 'Have you had a man since...' He left his sentence hanging. I shook my head. 'Ive never had a /man/,' I whispered, pulling him down to kiss him. He moaned, and pushed his head into me, I pulled back and stared at him, wide eyed. 'Are you..' I nodded before he finished his sentence, and he rested his forehead against mine, slowly pushing in. I wrapped my arm around the top of his back, digging my nails into his back as he stretched me, my breath coming out as pants. 'I can stop, darling.' 'No, please, don't stop.' I said, my other hand flying down to hold his lower back down. He chuckled and kissed me, distracting me from the sudden thrust in that made me scream, tears leaking out as he pulled back from my lips, caressing the tears off my cheeks as he whispered in my ear. 'Shshshsh, it's okay, it will get better, it will only get easier from now on.' /from now on, does that mean what I think it means/ 'Next time, dinner first, I promise,' he whispered, before I nodded and clenched around him, causing him to groan and pulling halfway out, thrusting back in slowly. He kissed me and I realised I was having sweet, tender sex with Tom Hiddleston, but he wasn't Tom Hiddleston, the actor, he was Tom, a really nice guy who had wormed his way in my heart and my bed. He slowly sped up his thrusts and I squirmed. How the hell was I building up so quickly? I started to meet him thrust for thrust and I was desperate to cum. His thrust became fast and erratic and I knew we were dangling by a thread together. 'You're so tight, angel,' he pants and I mewled incoherently. 'Im not gonna... Darling, cum for me' and with one sharp thrust, I was a goner, he wasn't far behind. I groaned, arching into him, before I collapsed with him on top of me. We both panted and he started to roll off me. 'No, stay, I don't mind.' He chuckled. 'You are unlike anyone else, angel.' I looked up at him, cocking an eyebrow. 'Thats a good thing, darling, it's a good thing.' He rolled off me, pulling me over him as he slipped out. 'Shit' he said, causing me to sit bolt up right, terrified. 'Its not you, darling. I forgot a condom.' He covered his face, ashamed. I looked at him, and pulled his hands off his face, he looked up at me ashamed. 'I don't mind, Tom, I have allergies to condoms anyway. I'll just get the morning after pill from the chemist tomorrow.' He looked up at me, stunned. 'Can you get anymore perfect? No girl says that.' I pulled a face. 'Im not perfect,' I said, causing him to chuckle, I really love that sound. 'Well, darling, /I'm/ buying the morning after pill, seen as it's /my/ responsibility to be protected. And I'm buying whatever other contraception you need so we can keep this up.' I looked at me, in stunned happiness. 'And I want this a whole awful lot, darling. I want you, to be mine.' I smiled at him. 'Is that a proposal?' I asked, shyly. 'Its me, asking you to be my girlfriend.' I bit my lip and nodded, causing him to chuckle and hug me tight. I kissed him and he rubbed his nose against mine. 'How about that drink?'


End file.
